


What words can't tell

by LunaLluviosa



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Bubble Bath, Caretaking, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Poor Will Graham
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 19:58:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20841173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaLluviosa/pseuds/LunaLluviosa
Summary: I hope you enjoyed this as much as I did. It's quite difficult for me to write in english but I'm trying my best to show how much I love Will and Hanni. Thank you for reading! Comments, suggestions, corrections, everything is more than welcome n.n 💕





	What words can't tell

Lavender, milk, and honey. Is what nights like these smelled like.

He didn’t have to ask anymore. He didn’t have to talk or make a sound.

He could just knock, and Hannibal would have known.

By the look on his face.

By the trace tears had left just minutes ago.

By the quiet sobbing and shivering Will did when Hannibal wrapped him in his warmth.

_ Shh…you’re safe now._

_ Shh…I’m here. Stay with me._

The intimate touch, of the hand that guided him upstairs.

The steam that enveloped his senses, as Hannibal helped him to take the sweaty clothes off and get into the hot water.

The fingers, that gently poured and massaged his scalp. Gently, carefully.

The sponge, wiping and cleaning, with all the patience, and all the respect for every inch of his skin. A soothing feeling came to him, by knowing that _this_ touch would never hurt him. 

Humming, breathing the sadness out of his body. As if the quiet stream entered his brain, filling his insides with calm, warm bubbles, and the smell of Hannibal and the purple tiny flowers replaced the stink that his grief exuded. A stink that was not noticeable, but that only someone able to see the rotten in him and embrace it could understand and perceive.

Slowly, he opened his eyes and looked up, just to find two mellifluous orbs contemplating him. A brief smile, and a strong thumb caressing his cheekbones. _This is what care felt like, _Will thought.

The soft and freshly washed blanket, upon his shoulders, embracing him and radiating heat. And then, a warm milk and vanilla cup between his no longer shaking hands. To his surprise, with two tiny animal crackers resting on the side of the plate. 

Hannibal was now his home.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this as much as I did. It's quite difficult for me to write in english but I'm trying my best to show how much I love Will and Hanni. Thank you for reading! Comments, suggestions, corrections, everything is more than welcome n.n 💕


End file.
